A Life Changing Festival
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline, an innocent girl, decides to go to the Woodstock Festival in Bethel, New York alone where she meets a handsome man named Klaus and his best friend Stefan. He is a vampire, but she does not know it. What happens during this festival?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here is my brand new Klaroline Fanfic! It takes place in 1969 at the Woodstock Festival at Brethel, New York. This will most likely be a 3-5 shot and a prequel to a longer fanfic that will take place during the 21st century.

Please excuse my mistakes... this is the un-beta'd version!

I will post the Beta'd version when my Beta TheDuchessofFiction (fanfiction) has a chance to fix it up.

I would like to thank Roonie and Nicole for the lovely covers :D

A Life Changing Festival

Caroline, an innocent girl, decides to go to the Woodstock Festival in Bethel, New York alone where she meets a handsome man named Klaus and his best friend Stefan. He is a vampire, but she does not know it. What happens during this festival?

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus watched from the sidelines as the people began to get ready for the festival of the year. Klaus had his arms crossed over his chest in a bored manner. The festival was going to start in a couple of hours.

"Nik!" Stefan called out as he walked up to his best friend of a hundred and fifty years.

"What's going on Rippah?" Klaus asked him.

Stefan shrugged and wiped the blood off of his mouth with his denim jacket. Stefan had forest green eyes and light brown hair that reached his lower neck.

Klaus kept his hair short because he didn't exactly enjoy looking like others. He was the Original Hybrid for crying out loud. He's lived for almost a thousand years and he's grown just like the world has grown.

Stefan was known as the Ripper because he was one of the most ruthless and messy vampires that ever walked the Earth. He would first drain his victims of blood and then he would rip them apart limb for limb.

Klaus was more traditional than Stefan. Klaus would drain his victims of blood but he wouldn't rip them apart, not on purpose at least.

"I can't wait for this festival to begin." Stefan said excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Klaus wondered.

"Because there will be plenty to eat." Stefan said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You do know the motto is Peace right?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend.

"I'll keep the peace… I'll control myself. I'll try not to kill any of these worthless humans." Stefan said as he motioned to the crowd that was beginning to form.

"Sure you will, Stef. Sure," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Do you wanna bet?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Sure why not. What are we betting on?" Stefan asked as a smirk began to form on his lips.

"I don't know yet… I'll know soon enough." Klaus said and shrugged.

"Alright… I'm in the mood for some pot. You in?" Stefan asked.

"Yup, I'm sure the people down there have some weed." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"You're probably right… Now I am debating on whether or not I should compel them or pay them." Stefan said as he put his finger on his chin.

"Do what you want," Klaus muttered "and hurry back." Klaus added.

Stefan nodded at him and walked over to the guys that looked like they were dealers.

When Klaus got to them he stood in front of them and smiled at them innocently.

"Do you want something?" A tall guy with dark hair asked.

"Yeah," Stefan replied.

"What?" The guy next to the dark haired guy asked.

"Do you have the mari-ju-ana?" Stefan asked as he raised his eyebrows at them.

"Yeah man, how much you want?" The dark haired guy asked.

"However much you want to give." Stefan said.

The dark haired man nodded and looked around the area. He took out a little packet when he was sure that there weren't any officers around. The officers would be arriving soon though.

Stefan took the packet gratefully and took out his wallet. He handed the man two hundred dollars and saluted them.

The guys looked down at the cash and then looked back up at Stefan.

"Woah… Thanks man." The dark haired guy's friend said.

"No problem… Enjoy the festival fellas." Stefan said as he began to walk away from them.

"Will do," They nodded.

Stefan had the weed in his pocket and he went over to Klaus.

"Did you get it?" Klaus asked.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a good day." Stefan said as he showed the packet to Klaus.

"I can't believe we're getting excited over a small packet of weed." Klaus said as he shook his head with disbelief.

"Listen man, we haven't seen each other in a decade. What do you expect?" Stefan asked.

"You could have come with me and Rebekah." Klaus said and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I could have but I wanted to be alone for a while. And don't take this the wrong way but Bex is pretty fucking intimidating." Stefan defended.

"Well that's my baby sister for you…" Klaus said as he nodded in agreement.

"Where is Bekah, anyway?" Stefan asked as he looked around.

"She's in France with her latest human." Klaus replied.

"She hasn't changed one bit, huh?" Stefan said and chuckled.

"Nope," Klaus said.

Caroline sat in her bedroom with her book open. Caroline was getting restless. Her parents still haven't left for work and she needed to head out if she wanted to get to the Festival on time.

Caroline was going to meet her boyfriend Tyler there and she knew it would be hard if she stayed at home any longer.

"Caroline!" Her father called out.

Caroline sighed and closed her book. She got off of her bed and unlocked her bedroom door.

"Where are you daddy?" Caroline asked.

"In the kitchen," Bill said.

Caroline went into the kitchen and saw her mother washing the dishes. Her father stood next to her mother in his suit and waited for her to finish.

"All ready for work?" Caroline asked, trying not to sound hopeful."

"Yup," Liz said as she turned off the sink and wiped her hands on the towel.

Caroline nodded at her mother politely and smoothed her dress out because of the wrinkles. Liz went over to her only child and kissed her on the cheek lovingly. Caroline smiled at her mother and then her father went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't study too much, alright sweetheart?" Bill said to his daughter as he put his arm around Liz.

"Alright daddy. Hopefully I'll be finished soon." Caroline lied. She wasn't going to study; she was going to go to the Festival to see her boyfriend.

"That's my little girl." Bill beamed.

Caroline smiled at her father politely and then looked over at her mother.

"Don't wait up for us Care. We're going to be late." Liz said.

"Late? I thought you would be back by 8 o'clock like usual." Caroline said trying to hide her excitement.

"It's date night." Bill said as he wiggled his eyebrows at his wife. Liz giggled and nudged him playfully.

"Ick…" Caroline said as she pretended to gag.

Bill and Liz began to laugh and waved goodbye to their daughter.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours Care Bear." Bill said.

Caroline smiled at them and waved at them.

Liz and Bill went to the door and unlocked it. They gave their daughter one last wave before leaving. Little did they know, but that was the last time they would ever see her.

When the door closed, Caroline quickly ran into her bedroom and removed her clothing. She grabbed the bag from under her bed and took out her outfit. She laid the colorful shirt on her bed and then she took out the dark blue shorts.

"I'm going to the Festival! Ya, ya, ya!" She sang.

Caroline had a brilliant voice and she hoped that the people in charge of the Festival would let her sing. For the next three days she would be hanging out at the Festival with her boyfriend.

Caroline threw on her outfit and grabbed her converse from her closet. She put them on and then took out her packed duffel bag. She had a couple of necessities in there.

Caroline grabbed her car keys and put the keys into her pocket. Her father got her a car for her sixteenth birthday two years ago.

Caroline left the house and went over to her car that was parked in the driveway. She quickly ran over to it and settled into the car.

An hour later Caroline was still in traffic. Caroline huffed in annoyance and turned the car around. She spotted a parking lot and drove into it.

When she left her car she put her duffel bag on her shoulder and began to walk. A half hour later she was finally there. Caroline looked around the area and huffed. How was she going to find Tyler in this crowd?

Caroline went down the stairs and searched for his face with no luck. When Caroline finally spotted his back she ran over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Ty-" She began to say and stopped when she saw him kissing another girl.

Caroline wiped at her unshed tears and Tyler turned to her.

"Caroline," Tyler said.

The girl that stood next to Tyler had green eyes and brown hair. Her green eyes were bloodshot.

"You—you pig!" Caroline shouted angrily as she tried to control her tears.

"Cawoline—I mean Caroline." Tyler said as he corrected himself.

"You're high," Caroline concluded.

"Maybe a little." Tyler mumbled.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and walked away from him without looking at him.

"Wait! Care! Come on!" Tyler yelled as he ran after her and tried to catch up to her.

Tyler caught up to her and turned her around for she face him. Caroline glared at him and she bit her bottom lip because she was trying to control herself. She wasn't about to make a scene in front of 400,000 people.

Klaus and Stefan stood near the young couple that was arguing. Klaus grinned at the blonde girl because she was a feisty girl.

"That one is a firecracker, aint she?" Klaus asked.

"She looks tasty." Stefan stated as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Remember our bet." Klaus warned.

"Fuck the bet. I could use some of her tasty blood in my system." Stefan said as he took out the weed. He smoked it and passed it to Klaus. Klaus looked down at the weed and shook his head in disgust but took a drag.

"Good, huh?" Stefan asked.

"It's alright." Klaus answered.

Stefan shrugged and took the extended his hand for the marijuana. Klaus gave it to him and crossed his arms over his lean chest. He smirked at the girl and continued to enjoy the show.

"Tyler, just leave me alone!" Caroline said angrily as she turned away from him.

"Don't turn your fucking back on me Caroline." Tyler said through gritted teeth. Tyler forced Caroline to turn to him and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Ty. I don't want to be with you anymore. How about you go and fuck that groupie? That's why you were kissing her wasn't it? You're a guy and you have needs. I get it, but I will not be the one to satisfy your needs. I'm not ready for sex so just leave me alone!"

"A virgin?" Klaus wondered out loud.

"Even better," Stefan said in a daze.

"Don't even think about it. Leave the girl alone." Klaus warned.

"Why? I could get her ready for sex." Stefan complained.

"I said no Stefan." Klaus said dangerously low.

"Why do you even care? She's a stupid human… Just like the rest of them." Stefan muttered confused.

"I don't care." Klaus said immediately.

"So let me have my fun." Stefan said as he moved closer to Caroline.

Klaus pulled him back and Stefan glared at his annoying best friend.

"Don't." Klaus warned.

"Fucking god! This is a fucking festival! A festival is meant to be fun."

"It can be fun without you hurting the poor girl."

"Ick… Now you sound like my brother."

"Damon? I thought you no longer spoke to him." Klaus said curiously.

"I don't, but I keep my eyes on him sometimes. He's such a bore…" Stefan mumbled.

"I find that hard to believe." Klaus said honestly.

"Are you backing up my older brother Nik?" Stefan asked as he had a confused look on his face.

"I'm backing up no one." Klaus replied.

Tyler was fuming. He wasn't going to let Caroline speak to him the way she was in front of hundreds of thousands of people.

"I won't allow you to speak to me like that." Tyler warned.

"Like what? It's the truth." Caroline said.

Before Tyler knew it he slapped Caroline across the face. Caroline's blue eyes widened in shock as she stared at Tyler shakily. She put her hand on her cheek and whimpered.

Klaus' hands clenched into fists and before he knew it he had the ill-mannered boy by the throat.

"You dare to treat a woman like that?"

"This doesn't concern you. Mind your own fucking business, Brit." Tyler said through gritted teeth.

Caroline looked between Tyler and the handsome man that had a British accent. Klaus' hands itched to kill the pot-head and he was about to when he looked over at the girl. She looked scared.

Klaus huffed and pushed Tyler to the ground before going over to Caroline.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded and said, "Yes."

* * *

There you have it! Are you guys bored already? Sorry if you are...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the second chapter to this fanfic!

So I decided that this fanfic is either going to be a 3 shot or 4 shot and the longer fanfic based on this will be titled We Meet Again

This is the beta'd version! I would like to thank Kat (TheDuchessofFiction) for beta'ing this chapter :D

I would like to thank Roonie and Nicole for the lovely covers :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded and said, "Of course."

Klaus nodded at the beautiful blonde and turned away from her. Caroline sighed and looked over at Tyler disgusted.

"We are done," Caroline said again.

"Just like I wanted. Now I don't need to deal with a bitchy little twit like you." Tyler spat, his voice dripping venom.

Caroline smirked at him and walked away from him. So that is how Tyler Lockwood felt about Caroline. She shook her head at her stupidity; she actually thought that Tyler was the one for her, and boy, was she wrong.

She laughed and pushed past the people that stood in front of her. The musicians started to play their instruments and Caroline looked up at the stage sadly. Caroline hoped that one day she would be able to stand up on the stage like that, performing for such a humongous crowd.

Klaus watched the girl intently and focused his attention only on her. He heard the musicians on the stage but didn't look over at them.

Stefan stood beside Klaus and moved his head back and forth. Klaus looked over at Stefan and chuckled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Klaus asked Stefan as he looked back at the blonde girl who stood in the front.

"Yup, but you aren't?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"You're not even paying attention…" Stefan clarified.

"I don't need to pay attention. I can hear the music." Klaus defended.

"Sure you are Nik… I see the girl has got your attention." Stefan said as he pointed at the human girl with blonde hair who moved her hips to the energetic music that was currently playing.

"I am not… She's human." Klaus specified.

"And I believe she is a tasty little thing." Stefan grinned.

"Stef, stop acting like my little brother. You haven't seen Kol in years and yet you act just like he does." Klaus stated as he rolled his stormy blue eyes.

"Actually I saw Kol a couple of months ago."

"Where?" Klaus wondered.

"Soviet Union," Stefan replied.

"What the fuck were you doing there?" Klaus asked confused.

"I was just chilling. You know… getting a bit of a feel of communism."

"Really? I didn't think communism was something you enjoyed."

"I don't enjoy it but I know that you do."

"I guess… Did you see Brezhnev?" Klaus asked about the Soviet Union leader.

"I did, smart man I must say but Stalin was better."

"He was more brutal, and he actually got stuff done."

"Just like you Niky Boy." Stefan said as he nudged his best friend playfully.

"Niky Boy? Really? Of all of the nicknames to call _the_ Original Hybrid you call me Niky Boy?" Klaus asked as he looked over at Stefan with wide eyes.

"Yup, is there anymore pot?" Stefan asked.

"Probably, go and find some."

"Are you going to smoke with me?"

"Nah, I'm not."

Stefan nodded and patted Klaus on the back. Stefan left Klaus and started to walk through the crowd.

Klaus focused his attention on the blonde girl and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over at her pot-head of a boyfriend with a sadistic smirk on his full lips. He imagined the ways he would end his life. Klaus' fingers were itching to kill someone and he found his target. His target was Tyler.

Klaus would eventually get a hold of Tyler but for now he would just enjoy the festival while wooing the beautiful girl who proved to be strong.

Klaus went over to her as if he was drunk and he bumped into her.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted as she tried to keep her balance.

Klaus backed up a bit and smiled down at Caroline lazily.

"Did I bump into you, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he frowned at her.

"Yeah," Caroline said as she looked up at Klaus.

Klaus smiled down at her and quickly apologized.

"Wait! You're that guy." Caroline identified.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Forgive my clumsiness. I'm a bit out of my realm at the moment."

"Are you high?" Caroline wondered.

"Oh no, not at all."

"Then why are you out of your realm?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus took out this flask of alcohol that he had in his pocket and showed it to her.

"Oh," Caroline mumbled.

"Would you like some? You seem a bit stiff." Klaus told her.

Caroline sighed and nodded. Klaus handed her the flask and she opened it and took a drink out of it. The alcohol burned her throat as it went down but she didn't mind.

She handed Klaus the flask back and smiled at him, "Thanks."

"You are very welcome, what is your name love?"

"Caroline," She replied. "What's yours?"

"Klaus,"

"Nice to meet you Klaus. I hope you enjoy the rest of the festival." Caroline told him.

"Would you like to join me?" Klaus asked her quickly.

"Huh?" Caroline asked because she couldn't hear him over the electric guitar.

Klaus stepped closer to her and told her "Would you like to join me?"

"I don't know… I don't even know you."

"You do though. You know my name." Klaus grinned at her.

"That doesn't count." Caroline laughed.

"Oh come on love, I would never hurt you." Klaus said honestly. He would never hurt Caroline even though he just met her because she was something else.

Caroline frowned but nodded at him. If anything was to happen to her help would be on the way because there were over four hundred thousand people present.

"Alright…" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus beamed at her and put his hand on the small of her back. He led her back to his area and looked around for Stefan.

He spotted Stefan walking back to them with a packet of marijuana and Klaus huffed.

"Something wrong?" Caroline asked as she looked over at Klaus.

"My friend's a pot-head." Klaus told her and sighed.

"Just like most of the people here." Caroline reassured him.

"Have you ever smoked pot?"

"Nah… Have you?"

"Definitely," Klaus chuckled.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Yo Nik!" Stefan shouted from the other side.

"Nik?" Caroline wondered.

Klaus loved the way his name rolled off her tongue and he nodded.

"Yeah, my full name is Niklaus… My family calls me Nik."

"I thought he was your friend."

"He's my best friend and I count him as a part of my family." Klaus said honestly.

"Aw, that's so cute…" Caroline cooed as she smiled at Klaus.

Klaus cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. Caroline thought that the way he acted was cute. How wrong she was.

When Stefan finally got to Klaus and Caroline he licked his lips and looked at Caroline hungrily.

"Stefan…" Klaus warned dangerously low.

Stefan ignored Klaus and extended his hand for Caroline to take. Caroline looked down at his extended hand with a frown but shook it anyway.

"I'm Stefan," He introduced himself.

"Caroline," Caroline introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you." Stefan smirked.

Caroline nodded at him and stepped away from him. There was some sort of darkness that surrounded him.

Klaus looked over at Caroline and then shot Stefan an angry look.

"Why don't you go and light that up?" Klaus offered to Stefan.

"I can do it right here." Stefan said as he took out a lighter.

Caroline scrunched up her nose when she smelled the marijuana as he lit it up. Caroline gagged and put her hands on her nose.

"Something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Klaus said angrily.

"It's fine… I think I'm just going to go over there." Caroline told them and was about to leave when Klaus took ahold of hand gently.

"I'm sorry for Stefan's rude behavior." Klaus apologized.

"It's all good." Caroline smiled at him reassuringly and went to her former spot.

"What the bloody hell Stefan!?" Klaus shouted when Caroline was out of earshot.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"Stop looking at Caroline like she is some sort of food."

"She is food." Stefan shrugged.

"Don't touch her." Klaus warned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Nik? I thought we were supposed to be having fun."

"We are, but you can't just do that."

"Don't tell me you like this girl." Stefan told him shocked.

"I do not like her!" Klaus defended. "I just don't want you causing mayhem here."

"Why do you like her anyway? And don't tell me you don't. I know you Nik."

"I'm not talking to you about this."

"Tell me or I'll kill her." Stefan warned.

Klaus' eyes snapped to Stefan and his lips formed a thin line.

"Are you threatening me?" Klaus said menacingly.

"Maybe so, just talk to me Klaus… I've known you for over a century and you never once cared about a human girl."

"I don't think she is fully human." Klaus said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"There is something about her…Like she is something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..." Klaus told his best friend.

"Huh… I wonder what she is. Why don't you go and find out? I see that she trusts you somewhat."

"You want me to go up to her and ask 'Oh hey, are you a supernatural?'?"

"Yeah why not?"

"She'll think I'm crazy." Klaus said as he rolled his eyes at Stefan.

"True…"

Klaus shook his head and crossed his arms over his lean chest. "She's probably all human anyway."

"Are you going to turn her?"

"Turn her? Why would I do that?" Klaus wondered.

"Because you like her,"

"It doesn't matter if I like her Stefan. It's not like anything is going to happen."

"How are you so sure? This festival lasts for three days. There is two days left so you better get your shit together and get the damn girl even though she is buzz kill."

"So you're not going to kill her?"

"I was going to, but I am not about to take away your one shot at happiness. Don't fuck it up Nik."

"I'll probably fuck it up though." Klaus said as he scratched his neck.

"Well then you'll fix it, even if it is going to take years."

"She won't come with us willingly." Klaus told him.

"So then she won't come. Give her time, you'll find each other eventually… Maybe even in the 21st century." Stefan shrugged.

"Why are we talking about this again? I barely know her."

"But you want to know her, so get a move on it and woo her with your charming accent and killer good looks."

"Stefan Salvatore? Giving me a compliment? I'm shocked!"

"Shut up…" Stefan said as he took a drag from the cigarette filled with weed.

"I'll be back." Klaus told him.

Stefan nodded at him and Klaus went over to Caroline.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love it here. I wish I didn't have to leave so early."

"Leave? Where?" Klaus asked her.

"I need to get home before my parents do. And I have a couple of hours left."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Klaus asked.

"I can't do that to my parents… I don't want them worrying. They don't even know that I am here."

"Uh huh…" Klaus nodded.

"Now you think I'm a goody good."

"There is nothing wrong with being a goody good." Klaus told her.

"It's boring!" Caroline said.

"So stay here for the next couple of days… It'll be worth it."

"If I stay, I need to leave by tomorrow night."

"So you will leave then. Come on Caroline! We just met. I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"I fancy you," Klaus sighed.

Caroline's blue eyes widened and Klaus smiled at her.

"So will you stay?"

"Okay."

"Excellent!" Klaus beamed down at her.

Caroline giggled and listened to the music. Klaus heard her sigh and he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I just wish that I could sing up there." Caroline told him honestly.

"You can," Klaus told her immediately.

"How?" Caroline wondered.

"I'll be right back." Klaus told her before he darted off to the front. He would compel the girl that was up on the stage to let Caroline sing with her.

When Klaus was in the front the girl was looking at the crowd and singing. The girl's eyes locked with Klaus' and he said, "You will let the girl I bring here to sing with you. Are we understood?"

The girl nodded subtly and Klaus smirked. He went back to Caroline and took ahold of her hand.

"Come on!"

"Where?" She asked.

"You're going to be singing with her next."

"I am?"

"Yup," Klaus nodded.

When they finally got to the front Klaus helped Caroline get on stage and Caroline looked out to the crowd nervously.

"I can sing with you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, do you know my song 'Birthday of the Sun'?"

"I do,"

"Good! Let's do this." Melanie smiled at her.

Caroline nodded and took the microphone out of Melanie's hand. The song began and they began to sing.

_Oh I'm the one - I found the birthday _

_Of the sun _

_All things change an' now _

_It's the birthday of the rain _

_If I never said goodbye to all _

_That I've known _

_I would never be alone _

_But still - well I would not cry - _

_I'm not finished yet - boy - _

_So wipe the smile from your eyes _

_'Cause if I were to hang my head _

_I'd miss all the rainbows _

_And I'd drown in raindrops instead. _

_I'm gonna win - _

_I'm not finished yet - boy - _

_So wipe the smirk from your chin _

_'Cause if I were to hang my head _

_I'd miss all the rainbows _

_And I'd drown in raindrops instead. _

_And all things change _

_Happy Birthday to the rain_

When they were finished singing the crowd erupted in applause. Caroline smiled at the crowd and Melanie said, "Good job. You definitely have it in you."

"Thank you," Caroline beamed at her.

"You're welcome." Melanie nodded.

Klaus helped Caroline off of the stage and she squealed.

"That was the best thing that ever happened in my life!" Caroline told him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, love. You really do have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you for setting this up for me Klaus!" Caroline hugged him.

Klaus hugged her back, smiling. He could smell her vanilla scent as the scent invaded his nostrils welcomingly.

Caroline released him and beamed up at him.

"I can't believe that just happened." Caroline told him.

"Well believe it sweet Caroline. You were amazing!"

The sun was beginning to set and Caroline clapped her hands excitedly.

"I guess I should enjoy myself while I still can because when I get home tomorrow night I will be grounded for all eternity."

"It'll all be fine." Klaus promised her.

"You obviously don't know my parents. They're going to freak out."

"Well then so be it. You just sang in front of hundreds of thousands of people and they enjoyed it."

"I guess," Caroline smiled.

Klaus nodded at her and they walked back to their area with his arm around her. Caroline barely knew him and yet the way his fingers made circles on her back made her smile.

Klaus was going to have her, he concluded.

* * *

There you have it! So what else do you think Caroline is other than human? Was this chapter alright?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


End file.
